Right Place, Right time
by GSRgirlforever
Summary: Grissom and Sara slowly drive each other mad with neer encounters. Finding themselves in akward situations neather wants to divulge to the other. I revisited chapter 7 and corrected it.
1. The Curse of the coed shower

The curse of the co-ed showers

Sara ran into the showers and quickly peeled off her clothes before jumping into the shower and vigorously scrubbing the chemicals off her skin before they caused more damage then they already had.

"I am going to kill nick for this, those were my favorite jeans!" she mumbled to herself as she rubbed later into her hair.

It wasn't until she was rinsing the soap off herself when she realized in her hast to get into the shower she didn't grab a towel.

"Shit" she said loudly before hesitantly peeking her head around the corner to look in the locker room. She didn't see anyone so she quickly ran to her locker and grabbed her towel and her extra set of clothes.

She ran back into the showers and quickly got dressed before heading out to hunt down and kill her prey, one fellow CSI named Nick Stokes.

CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSR

Grissom breathed a sigh of relief when Sara finally left the showers the second time. He had just finished his shower and was beginning to towel off when Sara ran into one of the other stalls and stripped before jumping under the spray and cussing Nick out about something.

Even though he knew he shouldn't watch, he couldn't seem to peel his eyes away from the sight in front of him. It seemed in her haste to jump into the shower she didn't see him standing there. Knowing she would take it the wrong way he kept himself hidden behind the curtain.

She didn't even bother to close the curtain of the shower she was in and he was becoming harder by the minute. He stopped looking but the images running through his head were enough to maintain his state of arousal.

When he heard the shower turn off the assumed she was done and peeked once more to confirm and noticed Sara, in the nude, dripping wet, looking around the corner at the lockers. She ran out and returned within moments with a towel and a handful of clothes. Moments later she was walking out of the shower room with a determined look on her face.

Grissom sat down on the bench in his stall and tried to think of anything but the image of Sara soaking wet and naked. It took a cold shower and thirty minutes for him to get his body back under control. He stored those images of Sara for use at another time and went back to working his case.


	2. Curse of the coed showers 2

Curse of the co-ed showers (part 2)

Grissom was furious when he entered the locker room. He slammed the door of his locker open, grabbed his spare clothes and headed for the showers. Greg was peeking at another one of Grissom's "projects" when Grissom came up to him and asked what he was doing.

This startled the young scientist and caused him to jerk back, snag the container holding the fetal pig/chemical soup and spraying Grissom from head to foot with slime. Greg made a hasty retreat to his lab while Grissom headed towards the showers, too mad to even consider talking to the boy.

Due to the slime covering him he was having an incredibly hard time trying to get out of his clothes. The process was slow going and he was beginning to get even more frustrated with the buttons on his shirt he decided to just pull it over his head. Getting his pants off proved to be just as hard because his hands kept slipping, first on the buckle of his belt and then on the button and zip of his slacks.

He finally managed to wiggle his way out of his clothes; he went to turn on the shower and his hand slips several times before he was able to actually get it on and adjusted to the right temperature. The entire time he was fighting to gain control of the situation he was speaking his mind about what to do to Greg.

He walked into the spray of the shower and began to slowly wash away the scum. It seemed to be stuck to every part of him and was reluctant to be removed. It took a fair amount of scrubbing but he finally managed to get it all off. When he was done he turned the water off and reached for the towel.

"Shit" he said loudly. The irony of the moment did not escape him as he headed out to his locker for his towel. If there was someone lurking around the corner he could care less. He grabbed his towel and headed back to the shower to finish drying off and get dressed.

GSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSI

Sara finally released the breath she didn't know she was holding and sat down on the bench to her shower stall. She was still in shock and a little enthralled with what had just happened. The way he had to struggle with his clothes made it easy to imagine he was stripping just for her. And when he took his pants off and she had a clear look at what lay beneath she almost gasped with pleasure.

At no other time would she be able to see him in such a way and she was determined to get an eyeful now. As he washed himself he seemed to be taking his time washing himself from top to bottom. He took an exorbitantly large amount of time to wash himself, not missing an inch of skin. And his confidence when he went to retrieve his towel from his locker almost shocked him. He was always such a private person. She put her newfound knowledge of Grissom in the recessed of her mind to call upon later.


	3. Sara's Storm

Sara's storm

Grissom and Sara walked into the shed to process, the stench of the decomp that was removed just a couple of minutes before was still very evident in the enclosed space and Sara was having a hard time keeping down the small lunch she had eaten hours before.

Sara let out a yelp when she heard a large clap of thunder followed closely by thumping on the roof of the shed, indicating rain at the same time. She looked over at Grissom and gave him an embarrassed smile before turning back to her evidence. Grissom smiled, "afraid of a little thunder Sara?" he asked while picking up and bagging a hammer.

"No" she said a little defensively "I just don't like what comes with it." To punctuate this statement a huge bolt of lightning lit up the sky and Sara hunched her shoulders, waiting for the noise.

Although she was waiting for it, it still took her by surprise and she jumped. Grissom seemed a little concerned and went over to her, placed a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye. "Sara, are you sure you're alright."

"Yeah, just the lightning. I'll be fine." She said. Grissom nodded, not really believing her when another flash of light encircled them followed only a second by the largest clap of thunder so far. Sara jumped, grabbed Grissom by the waist and held him tight.

Grissom grew hard the instant her arms encircled him and tried with all his might to disengage her from his body but she had a death grip on him. His face instantly flushed with embarrassment and he prayed to god she couldn't feel his reaction. She had just begun to loosen her iron grip when another flash and clap happened simultaneously.

He was jolted once again by Sara's reaction and the force of her jump caused him to lose his balance and the two of them ended up on the floor, Sara straddling his waist. It was evident by the look on her face she could feel his arousal and he looked away in embarrassment.

She was just registering Grissom's problem when the storm really voiced itself, and as much as she wanted to remove herself from him she was stricken with fear. Each clap of thunder caused her to jump again. Every time she jumped she rubbed herself against him again.

Grissom was being slowly driven insane by the movement against his groin and his body wasn't listening to his brain and that damn lightning and thunder refused to stop. Sara just continued to huddle against him until she heard a low growl come out of him.

She looked into his face and saw the raw emotion play across it as his body released itself. Her face grew red with embarrassment and knowledge of what had just happened.

She quickly jumped off him, grabbed her evidence and ran to the SUV. She smiled to herself while she stowed her gear in the back and jumped into the driver's seat. She knew in his current condition he wouldn't be able to drive and he wouldn't have the guts to argue with her.

Grissom was dying when he finally got the courage up to head out to the Denali, he stowed his gear into the back with hers and got into the passenger seat. Sara didn't say a word; she just started the car and drove them back to the office. He would tell her when and if he wanted her to know, until then she would silently revel in the fact she could elicit such a reaction from him.


	4. Fantasies Altered

Fantasies altered

Sara placed the last of the evidence from their crime scene into a bag and then removed her gloves. "Hey Griss, I'm done here. Is there anything else you need?"

"yeah, can you grab those bags of evidence for me and put them in the truck. I will be out in a moment" he asked without looking back.

Sara grabbed the bags and headed out to the truck; she placed the evidence in the back and took a mental inventory, checking off everything she had collected. She was one bag short.

She walked back to the house to retrieve the last bag and to see if Grissom was about done with his collection. She walked into the house and proceeded to slip on a puddle of something. She toppled face first in the pool she had slipped in, barely managing to keep her face from touching the substance by landing on her arms, eliciting a moan of pain.

Grissom heard the commotion from the living room and ran out to the entrance to see if Sara was alright. She was just getting into a sitting position when he reached her and helped her onto her feet.

"Sara, are you alright?" he asked with a worried expression on his face.

"I'm alright" she said as she moved her arms to gauge if anything was injured.

"Sara?" he said quickly "stop moving, that stuff is getting all over and we don't know what it is." He leaned over and gave it a sniff, alarmed it may be something dangerous he ordered, "take your clothes off."

Sara looked at him stunned for a moment, "I'm sorry, did I hear you right?" He nodded his head. She suddenly regretted her choices of attire for that day, knowing he was probably right she reached towards the hem of her shirt.

"Stop!" Grissom yelled.

"What?" Sara said, panic evident in her voice.

"Sorry Sara, but your not wearing any gloves and you might get some on your hands, so far it seems to be limited to your clothes" he walked around her to make sure, "good thing you wore a long sleeve shirt and jeans" he commented.

"Griss, it's beginning to soak through" she said desperately.

He looked her in the eye, "You know what I have to do?"

She closed her eyes, "I know, just get it done with please."

He hesitated for a moment, "Gil! Hurry!" she yelled. Hearing his name come out of her mouth must have jolted him into action and he reached for her shirt, grabbed the hem of it and tried to lift it off her without touching her skin.

"Gil Grissom if you don't move faster I'm not going to be the only one covered in it!" She was mortified with the entire situation but really needed to get the clothes off before the stuff soaked all the way through.

He quickly moved her shirt up and off and she reddened with embarrassment. When she was picking out her selection of undergarments this morning she was imagining a situation similar to this one, only under different circumstances. The small black silk bra left very little to the imagination.

She could tell he was having a hard time trying to maintain control when he placed her shirt in an evidence bag and then reached for the button for her pants. "Oh god" she thought to herself, if having him removing her shirt was bad, having him undoing her pants was ten times worse.

She closed her eyes as he reached for the button of her jeans; suddenly her mind was filled with visions of him doing the same thing, but in a more intimate setting. She could feel the heat of want spread through her body and was trying hard to control it.

He was so close to her she could smell his shampoo and her want intensified. Her face grew flush as her nipples hardened. She could feel his hands as he slid the jeans off her legs, his breath hitching when he noticed her panties, what little there was of them.

"Griss, please hurry" she pleaded, not being able to hide the want in her voice.

When he got her pants down around her ankles he realized what shoes she was wearing and began to unlace them, cursing softly. He placed his hand behind her knee and pulled her foot up, forcing her to place a hand on his shoulder to steady her.

His head was nearly touching her thigh with the movement. He removed her shoe and slipped her pants off her leg then repeated the action with the other one. He surprised her when he stood back up causing her to lose her footing.

Instinctively he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him to steady her. The feel of body against hers sent her over sensitized body over the edge causing her to suck in a deep breath and whisper his name.

At the sound of his name spoken softly from Sara he looked in her eyes, they were completely overshadowed with an unmistakable emotion. He held her just long enough to allow her to gain her footing back then headed out to the truck to grab a set of coveralls.

Sara was mortified and her face was beet red when he returned with the coveralls. She quickly put them and her shoes back on while he placed her jeans in an evidence bag.

She quickly left the house and headed towards the Denali.

Grissom took his time collecting his kit, the reaction from Sara was unexpected to say the least and his head was still reeling from it. He finally managed to calm himself down enough and headed out to the truck and back to headquarters with a very silent Sara beside him.


	5. A Private Moment

A Private Moment

Grissom was wondering the halls checking on his evidence when he heard Sara's voice filtering from one of the layout rooms. She was singing to herself and ignoring the world at large. He paused outside the door and listened to the sweet notes filling the air around him.

She had her hair back in a pony tail and he was imagining what he could use it for. He could feel himself begin to harden to the images running through his mind and decided he better make a visit to his office before someone noticed his current state of arousal.

Sara could feel him standing and staring at her, she took cursory glances his way as she sang and noticed his demeanor go from one of innocent curiosity to something a bit more primal. He shifted his stance and then left the layout room, heading towards his office.

She waited a moment before following him there, watching him slip in and close all the blinds. She could only imagine what he would be doing behind the closed door and gently opened it a crack.

He was sitting in his office chair and had his back to the door. She silently slipped in and carefully closed and locked the door. She stood there and waited, she heard the whisper of a zipper and then the tell tale movement as he began to release his tensions.

She silently moved closer, growing aroused with the sounds he was emitting. He whispered her name as he came closer to completion and she could feel her own heat pool at her middle.

She must have made a sound because he stopped what he was doing, listening. She stealthily moved right behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She could see his hand still holding his erect cock and his chest moving with quick breaths.

"Don't stop" she whispered into his ear, startling him slightly "please" she pleaded "I need to see it." He made to turn around and she stopped him.

"No, just please keep going" she said with desperation in her voice as she reached down and cupped herself. He slowly began to move his hand again and she matched his movements with ones of her own.

Once again her name escaped his lips as he moved closer to the precipice. "yes" she whispered in his ear as she moved closer as well. He was moving faster and faster on himself as she grew closer and closer to climax.

"Gil, I'm coming" she whispered harshly in his ear and witnessed him come as well.

She laid the tiniest of kisses on his neck before standing up and leaving the room. Grissom sat in his chair composing himself, "if that was just a dream" he said to himself, "it was the best I've ever had."


	6. Kisses and Pain

Grissom was walking passed the lab garage when he heard a female voice spewing some very un-female words. He thought he recognized the voice and when he went in he discovered he was right when he noticed Sara's feet sticking out of the bottom of a car.

"Shit" she spoke out loud, "Damn wrench" she continued. Grissom was held between amusement at her difficulties with what she was doing and embarrassment from the sailor language emanating from her.

He was staring at her legs and wondering what they looked like without the coveralls when a particularly colorful expletive left her mouth and she suddenly rolled out from under the car and right into his shin.

He sucked in a breath with the pain and sank to the floor grabbing his shin bone. Sara gasped at seeing him on the floor and started apologizing profusely.

"Here, let me look at it" she said guiltily, hoping it wasn't as bad as it seemed. He reluctantly pulled his hands away from the fabric of his pants and she gingerly lifted them up to his knee.

An electric shock ran through his body as she gingerly began to touch around the wound, feeling out the extent of the damage she had caused. Her hands shook slightly with every movement she made.

"Grissom, I think you're going to need some stitches. Does it hurt much?" When he didn't reply she looked up at him and found he had closed his eyes. He was so enthralled with her touch he didn't hear her question.

She knelt in close to his ear and tried again, "Grissom?" Hearing her voice so close him startled him and he turned his head in her direction and their lips connected. In temporary shock Grissom didn't know what to do, he froze.

Sara, on the other hand, took full advantage of the situation and turned it into a kiss. Grissom was reluctant to return the kiss, but after a moment he began to reciprocate. It felt so wonderful to be finally feeling her lips against his he completely forgot about where they were and the fact that his leg was bleeding.

Grissom pulled her closer to deepen the kiss when he felt a shooting pain travel up his leg. His eyes shot open and he broke the kiss, taking in a rasping breath from both the pain and the after effects of the kiss.

Sara looked at him a little confused and dazed "what" she asked as he winced from the pain in his leg. He looked in her semi glazed eyes and whispered, "my leg."

"Oh my God, I am so sorry" Sara began to apologize profusely as she once again looked down at the gash in his leg. Just then Warrick stepped into the room and noticed the two on the floor, Sara blushing profusely and a grimace on Grissom's face.

"What's up?" he asked as he walked towards them, noticing the gash on Grissom's leg and wincing. "Oh man Griss that looks nasty. How did it happen?"

Sara gave an apologetic look and then began to explain to Warrick. "I was working under the car and ran into a problem, rolled out and ran right into him. You know Grissom, he sneaks up on you without warning."

Warrick gave her a knowing look while Grissom perched his lips and raised an eyebrow at the two of them. "Do you think we could stop talking about your lack of observation and tend to my leg please?" he said to the two of them.

Sara once again began to blush as she and Warrick pulled Grissom off the floor. The two of them escorted him out to one of the Denali's and situated him into the passenger seat. Sara thanked Warrick as she rounded the front of the car and got in behind the wheel.

Twenty minutes later Sara pulled into the parking garage to the hospital. She parked the car, jumped out, and ran around to help Grissom out of the car. He could tell she was a little distraught about the entire situation.

He grabbed her chin and pulled it up to get a look at her face. He could see the worry in her eyes and did the unexpected. He kissed her.

Her eyes grew wide right before they closed and she leaned into him. He broke the kiss a moment later "I just had to make sure I didn't dream the last one" he whispered to her. She gave him a wide smile, kissed him once more then helped him limp into the emergency room, both of them smiling despite themselves.


	7. A Sticky Situation

**Discliamer: I don't own CSI or it's charicters. **

A Sticky Situation

Grissom was sitting at his desk attempting to get through the overwhelmingly large stack of paperwork when Sara showed up in the doorway to his office. He felt her presence and looked up. He knew there was something wrong the instant he laid eyes on her. Her face was a bit flush and she had both of her hands behind her back.

He got up from his seat and headed towards her, "what's wrong Sara?" His question seemed to make her grow a shade darker and she refused to look him in the eye, even as he stopped right in front of her. She finally lifted her head but refused to look him in the eye as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Sara?" he said again to gain her attention.

"Griss I um...I kinda..." she trailed off. She waited a couple of seconds before beginning again, "I umm...I accidentally..." she turned around and showed him her backside. Her hands were placed on her rump, making it look like she was grabbing her own ass. Not seeing the issue but enjoying the view he dawned a confused look.

"I don't understand Sara, it there umm...something wrong with your..." he asked while motioning to her backside. She moved a bit further into the room and asked him to close the door. He did so and then turned around to see her backside facing him again. Her hands were still firmly placed on her rear.

"Sara could you please move your hands? As nice as the view is...I really don't think..."

"Griss!" she practically yelled "that's the problem" she tried to move her hands away from her backside and when she did the fabric pulled away with them. Grissom had to practically bite his lip to keep from laughing as he realized what the problem was. Her hands were affixed to her trousers.

"How?" he asked motioning to the problem area.

Sara took in a deep breath and counted to ten. "Greg!" she yelled again. Grissom winced slightly at the thought of what Greg was going to go through when Sara got her hands free. "That little rat switched the sanitizing gel with glue, I am going to kill him!" she yelled.

"Calm down Sara, let's try to get you free before you create a crime scene." Grissom managed to choke out between chuckles.

"Oh you think this is funny do you?" she asked as she advanced on him. He began to back up and was soon pinned against the wall of his office. "Guess what bugman?" Sara whispered in his ear.

"W...what?" he asked slightly intimidated.

"I got some on the front of my shirt as well" and to point it out she pulled away from him, pulling the front of his shirt with her. She smiled up at him in triumph. He took her off guard when he placed his hands on hers and pulled her back in close to prevent her blouse from ripping. Before he was able to do anything else she said, "and guess what else?" she smiled.

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, "the glue wasn't entirely dry was it?" he asked.

"Nope" she responded.

This was confirmed when he attempted to pull his hands off of hers and couldn't. _Oh God_ he thought to himself as the realization of his new dilemma overcame him. Thanking his stars all the shades to his office were drawn and his office door was shut he began to think about how they were going to get out of this.

Sara just smiled up at him. They were so close, she only ever dreamed this would happen. He had such a look of concentration on his face she couldn't help but mess with him a little. She moved her hips a little in the pretence of shifting her stance and his reaction was instant. He looked down at her and his eyes grew a shade darker.

"Sara, please?" he said a little breathlessly.

"I'm sorry Griss but my legs are getting tired" she said in response.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" he asked with wide eyes, fearing she would notice his growing reaction to their proximity to each other.

"Can we sit down while you think this out?" she asked shifting her stance again.

"Ummm..." was his only reply "How?" he finally finished.

She began to move them both towards the couch in his office. Realizing what she was about to do he grimaced, she was sure to notice something if she wanted to do what he thought she wanted to do. "Sara, there is no way to..." he began as she backed him towards the couch to sit.

"Sara" he said almost pleadingly.

"Sorry, but it's the only way, and my legs really are getting tired."

Grissom took in a deep breath before nodding his head. They finished backing into the couch and Grissom sat down while Sara lowered herself onto his lap. The instant she sat she looked up at a very red faced Gil Grissom with wide eyes.

"Unlike what the people in this office think, I am human you know" he whispered. His face was so close to hers because of their shirts that she could feel his breath tickle against her cheek. She looked in his eyes and noticed the lust hiding behind the embarrassment. She decided to throw caution to the wind and leaned in closer, brushing her lips against his in the most chaste of kisses.

His grip on her hands instantly tightened, causing a wonderful sensation to run through her as their joined hands massaged her ass. "Mmmm..." she hummed as she closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt his lips on her mouth again, only this time it was filled with need and hunger. Suddenly the placement of her hands was more aggravating than before.

She wanted to run her hands through his hair, imagining the softness of his hair as she ran her fingers through it. She pulled on her pants and let out a growl. Grissom smiled against her lips and she opened her eyes. He had that look, "what?" she asked a little breathless against his lips.

"I just thought of something" he said "If you take your pants off we might be able to get free."

"Sounds like a plan, only one thing." she responded, kissing him lightly between words.

"what?" he asked a little confused, returning the light kisses and then nuzzling her neck.

She leaned her head back to allow him better access "Mmmm...how...are we...going...Oh yeah" she said as he moved down to her collar bone and began to nibble "to... get them...OFF!" she growled the last part as he pulled her closer to him and moved his hips slightly, rubbing his erection against her core.

"I thought" he said moving forward on the couch "stand up" he said. She did as she was told, instead of coming up with her he slipped his upper body out of his shirt and sank to his knees in front of her, the sleeves of his polo stretching to allow him the action.

Sara donned a confused look as Grissom looked up at her and smiled. A second later she was sucking in a breath as she felt him tugging at the button of her pants with his teeth.

"Your enjoying this aren't you?" she said between quick breaths.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he said as he managed to unbutton the pants and then unzip them with his teeth. He inhaled deeply and smiled.

"I would have to say you're enjoying this as well miss Sidle" he said right before he laid a kiss on the fabric of her exposed underwear. She sucked in a breath at his action and then felt his hands guiding hers. Together they moved her pants down her legs. She quickly toed off her shoes and then stepped out of her pants.

Grissom stood back up and claimed her mouth in a searing kiss, taking her breath away. Only when he attempted to move his hands to her hips did he remember they were still glued together. They both chuckled lightly as Grissom pulled them over to his desk and nodded his head down at it. Sara looked down and saw a pair of scissors laying on one of the piles of paperwork.

"You want me to CUT my pants?" she asked astounded.

"Unless you have a better idea my dear." he said with a raised eyebrow.

She huffed out loud and scowled at him as the two of them reached for the scissors. Luckily it was only the palm of their hands that was glued. Sara was able to grasp the scissors and with a deep breath she began to cut around their other hands. Soon their hands were free of most of the material and they were able to move a bit more.

"Ok bugman, you managed to get me out of my pants. Now what?" she asked.

"Ummm..." was his only response.

"You mean to tell me that was the extent of your plan?" she looked at him astounded. "Well how about this?" she asked as she reached for his pants, quickly unbuckling, unbuttoning, and unzipping them. He tried to grasp her hands enough to stop her but found it impossible, his palms were still attached to the top of her hands. She had full mobility of her fingers whereas he didn't.

She looked him right in the eye as she grabbed not only his pants but his underwear as well and pulled them down. He closed his eyes as she looked him over, his erection telling her all she wanted to know. She took his mouth in a searing kiss as she pulled her own underwear off, his hands moving with hers. On her return trip she brushed their hands against herself and he could feel the curls of her hair brush against his hand and he sucked in a breath.

They moved as one over to the couch and sat down, Grissom's erection pressing against the soft curls of her mound. She ground herself against him and he groaned "Sara...God you drive me mad!" he growled into her ear before nibbling on her lobe.

"Gil" she whispered into his ear as she continued to move her mound against him. She was reaching orgasm and he began to move with her, rubbing his erect rod against her sensitive flesh. "Come for me Sara" he said as he moved their hands to her ass once more, pulling her in closer. "Oh...I'm...comming" she growled into his neck as she moved on him faster.

"I need you Sara" he said "I need to feel you around me, I need you to ride me." he pleaded as she slowed her movements. She raised herself just enough to allow him access. "Look at me Sara" he said. She looked him in the eye and he thrust into her.

She arched her back and widened her hips, allowing him to bury himself in her completely. "Oh yes" she said as her walls stretched around him. She began to slowly move up and down on him, riding him for all his worth. He moved their hands to her hips and lifted her up all the way and then thrust into her again and again.

"Oh yes Gil please, harder" he began to move his own hips with hers, pounding into her again and again until he felt her walls convulsing around him. "I'm coming, I'm comming..." she gasped as he quickened his pace, a moment later and he was there with her. "Oh god Sara...yesssss!" he muffled into her neck as he spilled inside her.

He took her mouth into a deep kiss as they rode out their orgasms. She collapsed against him, nuzzling her head into his neck and laying small kisses there. "Mmmm..." he hummed at the pleasure. "Sara?" he said finally.

"Yes" she said between kisses.

"We're still glued together."

**Ok guys, I'm quickly running out of ideas. Give me some situations that could be embarrassing at first, but change into something else...You know what I mean! Leave a review, and an idea.**


	8. Fantasies Revealed

Fantasies Revealed

Grissom entered the break room after four straight hours of paperwork for a fresh cup of coffee. On his way to the coffee pot he noticed a magazine on the table that had very little to do with forensics. He surmised it must have been Greg who left the offensive journal there and quickly grabbed it off the table, placing it under his arm and then fetching his much needed cup of coffee. 

He was just going to have to speak to Greg later, right now him and everyone else were out on scenes. He finished filling his cup and headed towards the exit of the break room. Just as he was leaving he ran into Wendy. She gave him a very odd expression while turning slightly red in the face. Grissom wondered what was wrong with her when Archie passed him as well, giving him a smile and a wink.

Grissom had completely forgotten he had placed the very offensive magazine under his arm and was beginning to wonder if there was something on his face. Every person he passed on his journey back to his office either gave him an odd look or gesture. It wasn't until he reached his office that his predicament became apparent to him.

Sara was sitting on the edge of his desk facing the door when he entered. She gave him a smile and then noticed the magazine tucked under his arm, cover out. She stood up and walked over to him, a wide smile playing on her face. Grissom was a little startled when she came right up to him and leaned in close.

"Is that for research or are you in need of some" she placed her hand on his chest and leaned in even closer "assistance" she finished before grabbing the magazine from under his arm and trailing her other hand down his chest and to his waist. His breath hitched slightly as he felt her hand graze lower still before she stood back and headed to the chair across from his. 

She sat down and opened the magazine, perusing the photos like they were of landscapes and not women scantily clad doing unmentionable things. She stopped at one of the more "interesting" photos and pointed to it while looking up at him.

"Is this a fantasy of yours by chance? It looks a little hard, but…" she began to say while moving her head sideways. She turned the page and looked at the next photo. "Oh this one just looks like fun…" she got out before he managed to snatch the magazine from her clutches and place it on his desk. 

Grissom by this time was red as a beet; at least he now knew why everyone was looking at him so oddly. He was going to have to kill Greg for this. He was heated to the core by this time imagining Sara actually doing those things to him. He quickly cleared his throat and sat at his desk.

As embarrassed as he was he couldn't help but comment "I take it you like this kind of thing?' he said while motioning to the magazine. She smiled widely, got up from her chair and headed for the door. Grissom thought she was going to leave and found himself astounded when she did just the opposite.

She closed the door to his office and locked it. She turned the light off on her way back to him, encasing the room in a soft glow that emanated from the light of the terrarium on one of his shelves.

As she walked back to his desk she reached up to her blouse and began to slowly pull it up her torso. She revealed more and more of her flesh, until her breasts were exposed and in one last flourish she completely removed her shirt and then reached behind her and unclasped her bra.

Unlike what was in the magazine, this was one of his fantasies. His mouth began to water and he became very uncomfortable all of a sudden. She could tell he was starting to sweat and took the teas up a notch. She reached down and undid her belt sliding it out of its place ever so slowly.

Grissom's breath began to quicken and his eyes turned a shade darker with anticipation.

"So Gil" Sara said as she began to undo her pants "what is your ultimate fantasy?" Taking the bait Grissom got up from his chair and rounded the desk. He came up to her and placed a hand at the back of her head. He grasped a handful of hair and pulled her close to him. He waited a second before taking her mouth in a searing kiss.

He pulled back and asked, "do you really want to know what my ultimate fantasy is Sara?" in a lusty voice. Sara just nodded, shaking from anticipation.

"I would love to show you here, but someone might hear you screaming." He whispered in her ear before leaning down and taking a nipple in his mouth, sucking hard.

Sara gasped at his action along with his words, she never imagined she would get this kind of response out of him and was surprised when he bit her gently on the nipple he was sucking on. She let out a low growl at the erotic pain it caused and then felt a sense of loss when he pulled back.

When he came up and looked her in the eye his devastatingly blue eyes were two shades darker then they normally were. "Sara" he whispered to her, making her warm in places she thought she had forgotten long ago. Hearing her name drip from his lips with such want almost made her orgasm.

She was surprised when he bent over and picked up her clothes and handed them to her. "End of shift is in" he looked down at his watch "two hours, do you think you can wait that long" he said with lust in his voice. She reached down and cupped him, feeling his large reaction to her.

"Can you?" she said before putting on her clothes and exiting his office, the both of them hoping they will be able to make it through the next three hours. 


	9. Showers and Conversations

Showers and conversations

Showers and conversations

Sara walked into the locker room and gathered her shower things. She headed into the shower and entered the last stall. She stripped off her dirty clothes and piled them in a heap on the floor before entering the shower stall turning on the water.

The cold blast right before the hot water took over woke her slightly and she reveled in the feel of it. She stood under the hot spray waiting…

Grissom walked into the locker room and gathered his shower things. He headed into the shower and entered the last stall. He stripped off his dirty clothes and piled them in a heap on the floor before entering the shower stall and wrapping his arms around her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in close for a searing kiss. The two of them stood under the spray of hot water, bodies so close not even a hair could fit between them. Things were just getting warmed up when they heard something.

Nick walked into the locker room and gathered his shower things. He headed into the shower and entered the first stall. He stripped off his dirty clothes and piled them in a heap on the floor before entering the shower stall turning on the water.

He noticed the other shower going and knew it had to be Grissom in there. They had both been working on the same scene and had both been covered in grime by the time they were done processing.

"Hey Griss, that you?" he called out.

The two occupants of the other stall were frozen in their tracks.

"Griss?" he called again. Sara elbowed Grissom in the side and he blurted out a gruff "yeah".

"Thought so, that was a nasty scene. I am so glad to get rid of this grime"

"Yeah" he managed to barely get out since Sara was currently nibbling on his neck and trailing fire down his chest with her hands. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse someone else entered the shower room.

Greg walked into the locker room and gathered his shower things. He headed into the shower and entered the second stall. He stripped off his dirty clothes and piled them in a heap on the floor before entering the shower stall turning on the water.

He had noticed two of the other stalls were currently in use and yelled out "hope there aren't any ladies in her, cause I don't think they could handle my naked manliness."

Nick snorted out loud and guffawed in response to Greg's words. "Ok, I know who's in one stall but who's in the other?" he asked the room while washing himself off.

A gruff voice almost yelled out "Grissom." Grissom was having a hard time focusing by this time. Sara was wrapping her hand around his very aroused member, pumping it hard while kissing and biting his neck. He was quickly losing control and almost didn't hear the next person coming into the room, 'my god, is everyone in the damn lab going to take a shower at the same time!' he thought to himself.

Warrick walked into the locker room and gathered his shower things. He headed into the shower and entered the third stall. He stripped off his dirty clothes and piled them in a heap on the floor before entering the shower stall turning on the water.

"Busy in here tonight, did anyone have a clean scene?" he yelled out to the room.

"Griss and mine's was a doosey. We had to walk through four inches of mud to get to the body!" Nick yelled out "it was bad wasn't it Griss?" all he got in return was a grunt from the end stall.

"I don't know about your scenes, but mine was really gross. We had to collect swabs from fifteen people in a bar and I was puked on twice, sooo gross" Came from Greg.

"I know" Warrick said "my scene was in a meat processing plant and let's just say I might start taking Sara's food choices into consideration."

Grissom nearly cried out because when Warrick said that Sara gave him a hard tug and smiled devilishly at him. 'Well two can play at this' he thought to himself and reached his hand down to her core, taking her by surprise when he did so. She gasped and they both stopped to make sure the other occupants of the shower didn't notice.

'Oh my god' Sara thought as they heard yet another person come into the room. There was only one person left, along with only one stall. That stall was right next to them.

Catherine walked into the locker room and gathered her shower things. She headed into the shower and entered the fourth stall. She stripped off her dirty clothes and piled them in a heap on the floor before entering the shower stall turning on the water.

"Wow, busy room tonight" she said to the room.

"Oh man Cath, you couldn't wait?" Warrick yelled out getting nothing but agreement from Nick and Greg.

"Hey this is a co-ed shower and I was dirty. Deal with it" she yelled to them all.

Both Sara and Grissom were thanking god right now the stalls were so private or they would be in a lot of trouble right now. This was insane. Grissom gave Sara a smirk and backed her up against the wall of the shower. Grabbing one of her legs and pulling it up and around his waist. Her eyes grew saucer wide and then closed when he began to grab the other leg.

Just as Nick was turning off his shower he heard a smack come from the last stall. "You ok there Griss?"

"Ok" he said both to Nick and to Sara, who was looking him in the eye. She nodded her head and he pushed himself inside her.

Greg turned his shower off, followed closely by Warrick's. With the loss of most of the sounds in the room they could hear some pretty strange noises coming from the last stall. They all quietly but quickly began to dry off and dress, leaving the room before someone got hurt. Catherine finished washing her hair and turned off the shower.

Up until just that moment she couldn't hear anything beyond her own shower, but now she heard the same thing the guys were hearing.

"Gil, you ok?" she asked.

Sara was just coming to climax when Cath asked this and was biting Grissom's shoulder hard. He didn't have to fake the sound of pain when he roughly said "headache" right before finding his own orgasm. He moaned slightly and thankfully for the two of them the guys all assumed it was from the pain.

"Well, you better get home and take some medicine for that or it's never going to end" she said as she put on her last article of clothing and left the room.

"I hope it never ends" he whispered in Sara's ear as she lowered her legs to the floor.

"Me too" she said back.

"Oh and by the way Sara, you dropped your soap" they heard Catherine say right before it came flying into the stall.


	10. Hints of Something More

Hints of Something more

Hints of Something more

Grissom made himself comfortable behind his desk with his new forensics magazine. He had managed to get to it before Sara and was hoping to read all of it before she found out he had it.

He turned the page and something fell out of it. He grasped the paper that fell out and placed it on his desk. Just as he was pulling the magazine back up in front of his face he realized what was on the paper.

He placed the magazine back on his desk and picked up what turned out to be a picture, and not just any picture. Sara was laying on their bed wearing very little, leaving even less to the imagination.

Grissom instantly hardened at the sight of her, even though it was just a picture. He looked around his office making sure no-one was near and then inspected the picture a bit closer.

His breath hitched slightly, he had never seen the particular outfit she was wearing and he was hoping for a private showing. Someone clearing their throat ripped him from his thoughts.

He looked up to find Catherine heading his way and he quickly pulled the picture down, covering it with the magazine.

"Oh hey, the new forensics journal. May I?" she asked reaching for the magazine.

He stopped her quickly by placing a hand on the magazine, "I just got it and haven't read through it yet. I'll let you borrow it when I'm done." He said quickly.

"Did you need something?" he asked as she took the seat opposite his. Half an hour later and Catherine finally left his office and he was sufficiently cooled off. Deciding he better hide the picture he placed it in the top drawer of his desk and locked it.

He quickly grabbed the assignments and headed to the break room. He walked in to find Sara working on a file. He walked over to the coffee maker and filled a mug before sitting down and waiting for the guys to show up.

"Hey Griss, Sara" Nick greeted as he came into the room and sat down. Soon the others followed and Grissom began to pass out the assignments.

"Nick you have a body at the tangiers" he said handing him the assignment slip. When he looked down at the next slip he froze. Sitting on the slip was yet another picture of Sara, but this time she was in a very provocative position in his office chair.

"Griss? You ok man?" Warrick asked and Grissom cleared his throat before pulling the slip from under the pile and handing it to Warrick.

Warrick gave him a funny look and tried to spy what had him in knots when he pulled the sheets up to his chest. "I'm fine, just thought of something. Cath, you have a domestic violence call" he said handing the last slip to her and looking over at Sara.

She looked so innocent when she looked up at him smiling. "Sara, you and I have that case to finish up." Just as he was saying this Sara's pager went off.

"Later guys, that's Hodges with my results" and she left the room, Grissom still clutching the picture to his chest protectively.

"Ok guys, to your scenes" he spat out before heading to his office to cool down for the second time that night. Sara took her time getting her results from Hodges before heading to Grissom's office.

She had hidden little pictures in a couple of other places only he would look and was planning on having fun torturing him tonight. She walked into his office to find him looking at the one she placed in the file on his desk.

His face was slightly red and he was having hard time focusing on the picture in front of him. Sara smiled and walked into his office and took the seat in front of his desk. She could tell by the look on his face he was hiding a large reaction to her pictures under his desk.

"Got the results from Hodges, seems our perp had a low sperm count, most likely caused by a genetic downfall" she said and he looked up from the photo. She smiled widely at him.

"Seems he could get it up just fine, he just couldn't deliver" she commented looking down at the file in front of her. She looked over at Grissom and witnessed the smile he was trying to contain.

She looked around and seeing no one around she unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt. She pulled the sides of it apart and let him get a good view of what she was wearing. His eyes grew two shades darker and his smile turned into something else.

She got up from her chair and headed out of his office, buttoning her shirt back up on her way. "Hey Warrick" she said as she exited Grissom's office.

"Can you give this to Grissom for me, Ecklie said it was important and I forgot to give it to him just now" and she handed him an envelope. He nodded his head and then took the letter to Grissom.

"Hey Griss" he greeted handing him the envelope and sitting down in the chair. "When I got to my scene there wasn't one."

"What do you mean there was no scene" he asked while opening the letter.

"Apparently the couple that had called saying there was a shooting miss heard what was going on. The couple next door was…" he trailed off when he saw the look on Grissom's face. He was as red as a beet.

"Griss man, you sure your ok?" Warrick asked with concern. Grissom seemed to pale a little when he looked at Warrick.

"Yeah I'm fine. If you see Sara on your way out will you tell her I need to discuss her breasts" he said.

"You need to discuss her what?" Warrick asked astonished.

"Her tests, the results of her tests" he said. Warrick just nodded his head, smiled and got up to leave.

"Sara, I think Grissom wants to examine your breasts" Warrick passing her on his way to the coffee maker. "Must be all those non-photo's he's been looking at all day" he finished, witnessing Sara turn a bright red before leaving the room muttering something about looking over peoples shoulders.

**There's only going to be about five more chapters to this story before I shut it down. I might make a sequel, but who knows. Let me know what you think.**

**Connie**


	11. Overwhelmed

Overwhelmed

Overwhelmed

It had been another grueling shift and all Sara wanted to do was go home and get some sleep. When her and Grissom walked into the locker room, both ready to call it a night, they ran into Cath.

"Hey guys long shift?" she asked and they just nodded their heads.

"Good, then you need some time to unwind. Don't forget to bring something to the party" she finished before leaving the room. Grissom and Sara gave each other a confused look.

"It's her birthday guys" Greg chimed in when he saw their looks "I hope you didn't forget" he said with a chuckle and then left the room himself. Warrick and Nick gave out their own chuckles.

"Guess I better get home and get some sleep then" Sara said and closed her locker and left. Grissom had been pairing them off more lately and it was driving her mad. She could have sworn today he kept looking at her, but every time she turned around he was inspecting some evidence.

She huffed in frustration, hoping for once she would have dreamless sleeps. She really didn't want to wake up feeling the need again. Her hands were really getting sore and her toys just weren't getting the job done anymore. She needed a man.

Grissom was the last to leave the office and he just wanted to get to bed and go to sleep. His dreams of late were dominated by a very alluring brunette. He thought by pairing the two of them together he would get over it but it was just making the dreams more erotic.

He took in a deep breath to calm himself before he gave himself another erection. He had woken to wet sheets three days strait and he was getting tired of it. He really needed to get things out of his system but didn't know how.

He wasn't the type to just pick up a hooker or visit a place like the naughty kitty but his problem was getting worse almost on a daily basis. He needed a woman.

Sara woke up from her dream touching herself again "this has got to stop" she said to the room. She took a cold shower and got dressed for the party. She was about to put on a pair of underwear when she suddenly changed her mind.

Placing them back in her drawer she pulled out the set Cath had given her as a gag gift last Christmas. They were crotchless and the bra covered everything but her nipples. She grinned mischievously at herself in the mirror and then finished getting dressed.

She finally decided on one of her form fitting shirts that hid nothing and placed one of her half jackets over it. She put on one of the few skirts she owned, a nice flowy one that moved when she walked. She topped it all off with a pair of sandal heels.

She grabbed her purse, checked it's contents, then left the house.

Grissom stood in front of his closet contemplating what he wanted to wear. He finally decided he would go for it and put on a pair of form fitting jeans that showed off his butt. He then looked through his shirts till he found a dark blue, short sleeve, button up.

Cath had once told him it brought out the color in his eyes and when he looked himself over in the mirror he had to agree. He grabbed his wallet, put it in his pocket and headed out the door towards Cath's house.

Cath answered the door to find a very sexy looking Sara standing in front of her. "Wow Sara, who knew" she exclaimed as Sara came in.

"Thanks Cath, thought I'd show off a little tonight" and she walked into the living room. Warrick, Nick, and Greg stood there gawking at her.

"Damn girl" Warrick said after he picked up his jaw from the floor. Nick and Greg had similar comments. It was when Grissom came into the room that her smile grew. He just stood there gawking at her.

"Gil, close your mouth" Cath said when she passed him. Grissom did just that and then moved to the table where they were about to play a game of cards. Sara took the seat next to him, much to his dismay.

When she sat down her perfume invaded his senses and he turned rock hard in an instant. "S…so" he slightly stuttered "what's the game" he asked. Sara just smiled demurely while Warrick explained the rules.

They were on their third hand when he felt the light touch of Sara's hand on his leg and he stiffened. His breath hitched but he managed to hide his reaction from the others at the table.

He played his card and stole a glance her way, she was concentrating on her cards like nothing was happening when in fact she was slowly trailing her hand up his leg, finally settling it on his very engorged cock.

She began to rub him up and down and he almost missed his turn. He sucked in a breath when she grabbed him hard and then placed her hand on the table. He closed his eyes for a second to try and regain some control.

Nick, Warrick, and Cath all had the night off so they were drinking heavily. By the time they got to the second round of cards they were on their fourth round of drinks. Cath was feeling no pain and Warrick and Nick were in a state of delirium.

"Sorry guys, I have a date at six, so I need to get going." Greg said getting up "see you guys at work" he said to Sara and Grissom. They nodded their heads and watched as the only other sober person in the house left.

While Cath was dealing for the second round of cards, very badly, Warrick had ten, Nick had two, and Grissom and Sara both had five while she had forgotten to give herself any, Grissom took the chance and placed his hand on Sara's leg.

Instead of sitting there shocked she placed her hand on top of his and guided it up. His eyes grew wide in shock when she pushed his hand to her mound and he discovered flesh instead of underwear.

He did miss his turn this time but it really didn't matter, Cath had fallen off her chair and was sprawled on the floor while Nick and Warrick had left the table all together to see what was on the tv.

Grissom removed his hand and grabbed her by the wrist. He pulled her to the closest room he could find, which upon perusal he discovered was the bathroom. He grabbed Sara by the waist and lifted her up, placing her on the counter.

He looked her in the eye "I can't wait Sara, I have to have you now" she began to unbuckle his belt in response "then don't" she said.

He pulled her skirt up as she released his cock from his pants, both in a frenzy to feel each other. Once her flesh was open for him he pushed himself into her in one thrust, burying himself in her folds completely.

"Yes" she moaned as he began to pound himself into her. She pulled her shirt up to allow him to see her nipples and he grabbed on with his mouth, sucking hard. She arched her back to allow him better access to both her breasts and her core.

He bit her hard on the nipple as he continued to pound her into the counter. "God Sara" he moaned as he felt her walls begin to pulse around him.

"Harder Gil" she pleaded and he drove himself into her with relentless abandon as she placed her hands on the counter for support. Sweat began to drip from his brow and he buried his head in her cleavage.

He could feel himself beginning to let go when she called his name out "Yes Gil yes" she yelled as her walls once again began to pulse around him. He thrust one last time before spilling inside her and collapsing against her chest.

"Now that was a stress releiving exercise" Sara commented and the both of them gave a little chuckle.


	12. Dance with me

**I decided it had been way too long sinse I posted to this story so I wrote a quick chapter for you all. You know the drill…leave a review and let me know what you think. I always love reading them.**

Dance with me

Sara looked herself over in the mirror, turning this way and that. She loved the dress Cath had helped her pick out for the policeman's ball. It was a vibrant blue silk dress that draped her every curve.

When looking at it from the front it wasn't very revealing, it's neck only slightly draped its way across her shoulders, leaving her arms exposed. The back however, was non existent.

The drapes that met at her shoulders continued down her back and swung to just above her ass, exposing her entire back. There were no straps, buttons, or anything else. Just flesh. She put a leg out and viewed the thigh high slit in her dress, perfect.

She gave her reflection a devilish look before heading over to the bed to put on her shoes, little strappy heals, just high enough to make her meet eye to eye with her prey. When she was done putting on her shoes she walked over to the bathroom and placed her favorite perfume in strategic places.

She had gone out earlier that day to get her hair done, opting to have it curled and put up. Just a couple of curls were left to wander down each side of her face, leaving her neck and back bare.

She checked herself out once more in the mirror and then headed out.

Grissom stood by the bar in his tux, it was new. He had decided he needed a new one and Cath was nice enough to help him choose a more modern style. He was still a little Leary about the deep blue vest she insisted he wear but he was getting nothing but approving looks so he decided it must have been a good decision after all.

He was ordering his first drink of the night and talking with Warrick when he suddenly stopped what he was saying and stared at something behind him. Grissom turned around to see what he was looking at and his jaw dropped.

Sara had just walked into the room, and she was stunning.

"Damn" Warrick said behind him and all he could do was nod his head in response. All thought exited his mind the instant she looked his way, locking her gaze on him.

She responded to something the person next to her was saying without losing eye contact and then began walking his way. When she arrived she was eye to eye with him and he licked his lips, noticing he had no spit.

Sara watched his tongue pass over his lips and then go back into his mouth, hunger evident in her eyes.

"Hey Sara" she heard behind her, it was Cath. She turned around to greet the blond and what little sense he had regained flew out the window completely.

"Shit" he heard Nick say behind him as the three of them stared at the vast amount of flesh lying open before them.

"You said it" Grissom said below his breath, nodding his head.

"What is he doing?" Sara asked Cath, leaning in so the guys couldn't hear.

"Oh, let's just say I think you got his attention" she replied before turning to order her drink. Sara turned back around to see not only Grissom, but Nick, Warrick, and Greg all staring at her.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" she asked and they all quickly looked away, concentrating on their drinks.

Grissom was the only one brave enough to look her in the eye. She took in his appearance, the beautiful vest he wore was the same exact color as her dress and she silently thanked Cath.

"Dance with me?" he asked and she was a little surprised with the boldness in which he had asked. He extended his hand and she placed hers in it. He led her out to the dance floor and the two of them began to move to the music.

The song was fast enough to keep them from getting too close but it was soon replaced with a much slower song. Sara looked up just in time to see Cath move away from the DJ and smiled.

Grissom wrapped his hand around her waist and splayed his hand on her back, her flesh sizzling from the contact. She sucked in a breath when he pulled her in close to him and wrapped his other arm around her waist to meet with the one already there.

She reached her hands up and wrapped them around his neck, placing her cheek against his. She could feel his breath, hot and alluring against her ear as he whispered "love the dress."

"Mmmm" she replied "love the vest" and he gave a light chuckle.

Lightening seemed to travel through her with the movement of the laugh and her body began to respond to his touch in all the right places.

"Mmmm…you smell good" he said placing his face on her neck and taking in a deep breath while closing his eyes.

She was having a hard time trying to keep herself upright by this time, but managed to respond.

"Your not so bad yourself."

"Ah, but the dress really does the trick" and he began to move his hands up and down her back. He paused just above her ass and pulled back long enough to give her a searing look.

"What" he asked a little breathlessly "is holding it up?"

She leaned in close to his ear to answer "nothing."

He swallowed hard and she leaned in closer "just dress and shoes" and he understood what she meant.

Sara hadn't noticed that while otherwise occupied they had made their way into the back of the ball room. Grissom grabbed her hand gently and pulled her into the next room. It was empty. He led them through the room and into the next, which seemed to be the hat and coat check for that ballroom.

When they got into the room Grissom locked the door behind them and pinned her against the wall, devouring her neck as his hand trailed its way down her side. He found the slit in her dress and pushed the material aside.

He worked his way up the inside of her dress and found she wasn't lying when his hand met soft fur instead of material. He grew ten times harder than he already was. He slipped a finger into her folds and found she was just as into the moment as he was.

Sara sucked in a breath when he began to thrust his fingers into her and pinch her clit. Sara reached her hands down and began to unbutton the vest he wore, and he let her. Their actions became more rushed as she moved her attention to his pants.

She got them open and thrust her hand in to wrap her fingers around his bulging shaft. He pressed her hard against the wall as he felt her squeeze him.

"Oh yess" he said into her mouth as he claimed it in a searing kiss.

"Griss I need you now" she said when he finally released her mouth. He responded by pulling up her dress. She wrapped her leg around his waist and he took no time in replacing his fingers with his cock.

"Oh god!" she yelled as she stretched to meet his girth. He let her adjust for a moment before beginning to move inside her.

"Faster" she said and he began to thrust inside her with reckless abandon. He pounded her into the wall, thrusting deeper and harder with each stroke. She could feel the spring begin to coil within her and wrapped her other leg around his waist as he pinned her harder against the wall.

"Yeesss…" she said as the spring finally broke and she went tumbling into ecstasy. He soon followed.

"Oh Sara yesss" he yelled as he spilled within her, thrusting with all his might as they both rode out their orgasms.

Sara removed her legs from around his waist and placed them on the floor before he collapsed. He pulled her in close, nuzzling her neck.

"We are going to have to get Cath one hell of a thank you for this" he commented and Sara laughed.

"The biggest" she said before taking his mouth for another deep kiss.


End file.
